1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to racks, and particularly to a rack for a waterproof cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Cabinets are widely used to receive different electronic apparatuses therein, for those electronic apparatuses which are located outdoor; the cabinets often define a number of vent holes thereon to dissipate heat, which is generated by the electronic apparatuses. However, it is easy for rainwater to flow into the cabinets through the vent holes, which can damage the electronic apparatuses mounted therein. For protecting the electronic apparatuses, additional apparatus are added for water-proofing. For example, a water-proofing canopy is mounted above the cabinet to protect the electronic apparatuses. However, the water-proofing canopy adds additional cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.